Special illusion Chapter 1
by Riri Pop
Summary: The Varia finds themselves lost in Fran's wonderland. Who'll survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Riri:** Well, here's the first chapter of my songfic! yay me!

**Fran:** And it's my character song. Yay me!

**Bel:** And why do I need to be here, anyway?

**Riri:** Because Fran's gonna criticize you.

**Bel:** WHAT!

**Fran:** ANYWAY. Riri will say the disclaimer thingy before you start reading.

**Riri:** Thanks Fran. ^^ _I don't own the characters or the anime... Nor the song/lyrics. If you wanna see the link where I got it, it's here: .com/wiki/Special_Illusion_

**Riri / Fran / Bel:** READ IT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! ;)

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi~ Do we really need to go?" A blonde-haired boy asked with frustration, it was Belphegor.<p>

"Of course we do! We need to find a new Illusionist!" A long-haired man shouted, Superbi Squalo.

"It's quite far so we need to be careful especially we're looking for an illusionist, ne~?" The gay-guy of the group suggested, Lussuria.

"Bossu! We should go now." A man with mustache said, Levi.

"Alright. We need to find that trash" The leader of the group said, Xanxus.

The Varia is out to find a new Mist guardian just like Mammon said.

…While walking…

The Varia searched for illusionists in their radar. While searching for the 'right' illusionist, they found themselves lost in a crimson forest. Their radar suddenly switched off and exploded.

"W-What?" Squalo said. "What happened!"

"Ushishi. Obviously we're lost." Bel said, "Isn't the prince right?"

"Right." A voice said.

"Huh? Who are you trash?" Xanxus asked.

"I'll ask you the same thing… _Who are you…trash."_The voiced mocked Xanxus as his face finally revealed from the dark. He has teal hair and two triangles below his eyes, which are color teal too. He wore a magician's hat with a small frog-clip on it. He wore a casual suite.

"How disrespectful to our Bossu!" Levi exclaimed, "Take this!" he threw his electric umbrella to the mysterious guy… Who suddenly disappeared as the umbrella touched his face. "W-What!"

_Real? Illusion? Deceiving pleasant feelings  
>using power like it's a habit<br>I'm a top magician.  
>Fooling around freely<em>

"Who is this guy?" Squalo asked.

"Ushishi. Maybe he's just another peasant~" Bel said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, stupid fake prince." The guy said, "Welcome to my special illusion, my Wonderland."

_Being honest is instant death  
>Cool down the fever, let's rampage<em>

_The deep crimson forest is my wonderland  
>Hey, it's over here and there too<br>It's full of me  
>Come here and play, my wonderland<br>which one is the real one? Try to find out with your life_

"So, your name is?" Xanxus asked again.

"Fran" the teal-haired boy answered. "Fran is my name"

"So, Fran's your name, huh?" Bel said.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Fran replied sarcastically.

"Shut it!" The prince threw a knife at Fran. And again, he disappeared in thin air again.

"We found ourselves the illusionist we wanted, ne~" Lussuria remarked.

"So we just need to ask the brat nicely to join our team? Vroi! I don't do nice talks!" Squalo said.

"But who told you I'm gonna agree?" Fran appeared behind Squalo's back. "If you want me to come with you…" The boy paused. "…You should first go through my wonderland…" And he paused again as he disappeared.

"And find out which one's which." Fran continued as he began multiplying with Fran-copies.

_Severe? Irrational? Extreme feelings  
>Agitate the simple senior<br>I'm a top magician.  
>Muddle around freely<em>

_If you're absentminded, it will end  
>Don't feel relieved, let's get confused<em>

"Ushishishi. That's simple. All I have to do is look for the most frog-looking froggy, right? Ushishi." The prince boasted.

"Is that so?" The illusionist said, "Then, which one's real?"

"Vroi! Of course, you are!" Squalo pointed to the Fran-illusion.

"Wrong."

Squalo then disappeared out of sight.

"S-Squ!" Lussuria said, surprised.

What will happened next? Who will lose a turn?

* * *

><p><strong>Riri:<strong> What'd'ya think?

**Fran:** Good. It's very good.

**Bel:** Ushishi. I'll accept this... For now, peasant. Ushishi~

**Riri:** Er... Thanks.

**Riri / Fran / Bel: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh? Squalo?" Levi searched.

"Who wants to be next?" Fran smiled.

"Trash." Xanxus exclaimed.

"Who? Me?" Fran asked.

"Yes, you, trash!" Xanxus said while pointing at the Fran-illusion.

"Good guess but…" The illusionist continued, "Wrong"

"What?" Xanxus said as he slowly fades away out of sight.

"B-Bossu!" The man with a mustache said, "You! What did you do to our Bossu!"

"Me? Oh, I did nothing." Fran chuckled, "In fact, he did that to himself"

"You! I will make revenge for Bossu!" Levi shouted.

"Levi!" Lussuria exclaimed, "Be carefull of which one's an illusion and which one's real. You…"

"That's enough information, thank you" Fran cuts Lussuria as Levi rolls his eyes.

"Now, maybe it's your turn?" Fran asked politely.

"No need to act so goody-goody, Fran." Levi said, "I know you're…" He stopped as he gets his umbrellas and throws it to another illusion. "HIM!" He answered as his umbrellas attacked the illusion and made electricity of some sort and hits the illusion.

The illusion chuckled as the umbrellas went past through his body.

"Lussuria told you to be careful." Fran said, "Good bye, perverted old man… Levi."

The young boy waved his hand goodbye as Levi froze and broke into millions of pieces.

"It looks like it's just me… And the both of you." The illusionist began walking and glared at Bel and Lussuria and it's like follow-me-and-you'll-see-your-instant-death kind of glare to the both Varia members. The two followed the boy.

"Lussuria…" Fran said.

"Yes, Fran?" Lussuria replied.

"It's your turn."

What will happen next? Will Lussuria finally get the right answer? Or he will vanish like the rest of the group? And what will Bel do?


End file.
